The Three Little Bending Units
by Rush Futurama
Summary: A parody of "The Three Little Pigs".


_This was a fan fiction I made on the Futurama Madhouse! Hope you enjoy it._

_If you wish to read more of my fan fiction please go to Futurama Madhouse and under Rush in the fan fiction sect_ion.

* * *

**The Three Little Bending Units**

A parody of "The Three Little Pigs".

* * *

Once upon a time in a bizarre parallel universe of Futurama, there were three little bending units ,whose names were; Bendy, Bend-bend, and Bender Junior. The time came for them to leave their home at the Robot Arms Apartments to seek their fortunes.

Before they left, their father Bender Bending Rodriguez told them "It's best you leave now, because I might just give you up to the Robot Devil! Now I gotta go parasailing with movie stars, and furthermore possibly have extra children while I'm at it!"

The three little bending units left the city of New New York during the night for an part of the countryside where there was a deep thick forest. Where they had made camp by putting a huge rock on each of their chests.

"I heard about this so called The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Werewolf lives around here somewhere", said Bendy.

"First of all it's just Robot-Wolf, second of all will you just shut up and go to sleep already", said Bend-bend.

"Yeah you tell em!, said Bender Junior.

In the morning they sort of went their separate ways, yet stayed close by each other in an hilly area of the countryside.

The first little bending unit Bendy stolen some straw and a wallet from a local farmer while he was asleep.

And so built his house from what he had robbed because it was the easiest thing to do. Although he had to steal some straw from the very same farmer again four times, plus had to rebuild his house four times from accidentally burning his house down three times, twice by his cigar, and once by belching out fiery blue-flame after finishing a bottle of Irish Whisky.

The second little bending unit Bend-bend built his house out of sticks he got by cutting down some local trees in the forest using a Laser-Axe. He also miraculously fought off dozens upon dozens of running zombie like minded hordes of tree lovers. The Tree Lovers defended the trees, while Bend-bend used his middle finger as a lighter on a can of air freshener turning it into a flamethrower. In the process of burning down his foes, he accidentally started a huge forest fire.

The emergency services were called in. So Bend-bend quickly managed to cheese it out of there before they even came, not forgetting to take the sticks he needed with him. Some of which he carried and some he temporarily stored inside his chest cabinet.

The house of sticks was a little bit stronger than a straw house.

Afterwards when the house of sticks was built Bend-bend paid a visit to the same farmer that his younger brother Bendy had, but instead of what his younger brother did, he slept with the farmer's three beautiful robot daughters. Though the farmer found out about this by walking in on him, then had took his shotgun to kill him. Bend-bend narrowly escaped death by only being shot an few times, and hid in the non burnt down part of the woods for a while before returning home.

The third little bending unit Bender Junior simply built his house out of his own sh**ed out bricks after watching hours upon hours of horror movies for robots. He also stole all the furniture from the very same farmer that his younger brothers had stolen from.

Night had fallen, Bendy and Bend-bend had shivered in fear in their houses from hearing wickedly loud howling from the non burnt down part of the woods. However as for Bender Junior, he knew no fear. No boarding up on window or barricades needed for his house in preparation for the Wolf's imminent attack.

One morning The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf, who dearly loved to eat bony little robots, came along and saw the first little bending unit Bendy run into his house of straw, dropping an circuit diagram as he ran inside. He chuckled licking his lips and then knocked on the door.

"Let me in, let me in, little robot. Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!", said The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

"Not by the daffodils of my shiny metal assy ass ass!", said Bendy.

"One last time let me in! Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down", said The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

"No! Go away!" said Bendy shouting.

The Wolf had taken in a huge amount of air expanding his upper body and chest immensely then blew the house of straw down into several piles across the land for miles. Luckily Bendy had cheesed it out of there as fast as his long extensomatic flexible legs could carry him to his older brother's house of sticks over the hill, but the Wolf had seen him and so quickly pursued him.

"You can't outrun me!", shouted The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

Bendy got into the house just in time slamming the door behind him. Fortunately the Wolf smacked into it, head first.

"Ahhhh, ow!" howled The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf as he rubbed his forehead.

When the Wolf recovered from the pain he knocked on the door.

"Let me in, let me in little robots, or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house down!"

"Not by the daffodils of our shiny metal assy ass asses!" said the little two bending units together.

"Let me in, or I'll huff and I'll puff till l blow your house down!" said The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

The Wolf again had taken in an huge amount of air expanding his upper body and chest massively then blew the house of sticks into pieces. Fortunately for the two little bending units they had both cheesed it out of there as fast as their long extensomatic flexible legs could carry them to their older brother's house of bricks over the hill. Unfortunately The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf had seen them and quickly pursued them.

"You can't both outrun me!" shouted The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

Bendy and Bend-bend got into the house just in time slamming the door behind them, the Wolf not learning his lesson from last time smacked head first into it again.

"Ahhhh, ow!" howled The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf as he rubbed his forehead.

When the Wolf recovered from the pain he knocked on the door.

"Let me in, let me in!" cried The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf. "Or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house down!"

"Not by the daffodils of our shiny metal assy ass asses!" said the three little bending units together.

Yet again the Wolf had taken in a huge amount of air expanding his upper body and chest massively then huffed and puffed several times trying again and again until he was literally out of breath panting heavily. So despite all his efforts he could not simply blow down the brick house.

"Aw, what does it take to get my breakfast?" whimpered The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

The Wolf's eyes widened as he saw a ladder and used it to climb upon to the roof to look for away into the brick house.

But the three little bending units saw the Wolf climb up on to the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace. Then placed a large pot of water on the fire.

When the Wolf finally found the hole in the chimney he jumped down and splashed right into the pot of boiling water.

"Ahhhh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ahhhhh!" howled The Big Bad Recycling Robot-Wolf.

The Wolf was in such pain that he fired up the chimney, for he was sent miles upon miles like a rocket into the sky over the horizon and never to be seen again.

The next day the three little bending units invited their father over but he was too lazy to even bother to come, so instead Flexo came and said "You see it is just as Dad told you; the way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can."

"Well, that wasn't what Dad said before we left.", said Bender Junior.

"Oh, well...okay then", said Flexo.

"I'm going out for a while losers!", Bendy said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Who wants lobster bisque?" said Bend-bend cooking a Decapodian in the pot of boiling water in the fireplace.

"Oh, I do!" said Flexo.

Fortunately for the little bending units, they learned their lesson, but the lesson itself remained a mysterious mystery.

_**Thee End! **_


End file.
